Bomberman's Contest History
Who is Bomberman? Few, if any, puzzle game characters have had the success of Bomberman. He has appeared across multiple games and platforms, but the core of his games have always remained the same: go through an ass-load of levels using bombs, as well as any other abilities you may or may not receive along the way. Bomberman 64 is arguably his best and most difficult game, but that doesn't mean the rest aren't just as fun to play as well. Bomberman is a good character with a good series on his hands, and even though a good deal of his popularity stems from Japan, there are still plenty of American gamers out there who have experienced Bomberman's greatness. "Am I wasting my life away trying to beat The Void in Bomberman 64, or is it really just impossible? I'm going to cry." -Cat1001 Bomberman's Contest History Win-Loss Record: 2-6 Summer 2002 Contest - South Division - 6 Seed * Southern Round 1 --- Defeated (11) Kane, 40943 78.11% - 11476 21.89% * Southern Quarterfinal --- Lost to (3) Jill Valentine, 27432 42.03% - 37828 57.97% * Extrapolated Strength --- 23rd Place 23.01% Summer 2003 Contest - South Division - 11 Seed * Southern Round 1 --- Lost to (6) Alucard, 36033 35.54% - 65351 64.46% * Extrapolated Strength --- 42nd Place 19.59% Summer 2004 Contest - Midgar Division - 13 Seed * Midgar Round 1 --- Lost to (4) Squall, 28597 35.25% - 52540 64.75% * Extrapolated Strength --- 35th Place 20.85% As popular as Bomberman seems to be, he is a very niche character who may not be able to reach even the second round without some very favorable seeding. His games are awesome, but still, they're puzzle games --- not exactly the elite genre of GameFAQs. Regardless, Bomberan at least has one win under his belt, albeit against a television set, and he has a fanbase large enough such that he'll likely never get shafted out of a Summer Contest. That's more than what can be said about a lot of characters, regardless of Bomberman's strength in the polls. Summer 2007 Contest - Division 3 - Fourth Group * Division 3 Round 1 --- 3rd place, 30467 23.90% - Magus, 39354 30.87% - Phoenix Wright, 30548 23.96% - Crash Bandicoot, 27107 21.26% After a three-year absence, Bomberman finally got back into the contest with a decent draw. The only character that clearly outclassed him was Magus, so that gave him a chance to get past the first round for the first time since 2002. He had a grand opportunity, but he squandered it. Phoenix Wright used his massive night vote to jump out to a 1300 vote lead over Bomberman. Then the slowest comeback EVER began. For the next twelve hours, he slowly but surely chipped away at Phoenix's lead until he got within 18 votes and a lead change seemed inevitable. However, Wrighto's impressively dedicated fanbase came through and never let Bomberman take the lead one time while never pushing the lead over 100 for the last three hours of the match. While Bomberman fell short in the end, he proved he's still got a little bit left in the tank and can be a decent low midcarder in the contest. Summer 2013 Contest - Division 7 - 26 Seed * Division 7 Round 1 --- 3rd place, 7029 23.30% - (2) Ezio Auditore da Firenze, 13728 45.51% - (17) Miles "Tails" Prower, 9409 31.19% Time has not been kind to Bomberman, though you could say the same thing to a lot of characters. With no main releases in a long time it was expected for him to be weaker. To put this into perspective Bomberman from the past would have had a decent chance at winning over Tails yet here he lost rather easily. Fall 2018 Contest - Divison 3 - 15 Seed * Division 3 Round 1 --- Defeated (2) Kazuma Kiryu, 17829 60.87% - 11459 39.13% * Division 3 Round 2 --- Lost to (7) Kefka, 12451 40.18% - 18537 59.82% With a main release and an Assist Trophy appearance in Super Smash Bros. Ultimate Bomberman was barely able to return to the field. He was not thought to retain much strength but thanks to an overseeded opponent in Kazuma Kiryu he was viewed as a moderate favorite in his round 1 match. Bomberman was able to defeat Kiryu without much trouble and earned himself his first win in 16 years. He was outmatched by Kefka but made the match somewhat respectable in the end. Kefka came out swinging with a doubling and Bomberman gained for almost the whole poll. Category:Contest Histories